A Messiah in Little Whinging
by Dog of Fate Amaria
Summary: In any world, a hero or Messiah is born. When one dies, another one takes their place. Alice, the Samurai of Mikado and the Unclean One's Light, takes the place of a fallen Boy-Who-Lived to try and make sure not to mess up what the Axiom wants to happen. Fem!Flynn. Spoilers for SMT4 and parts of SMT4 Final. -On Hold for Now-
1. Prolouge

In one world, messiahs die, and that was a natural law of the universe. Alice noticed that as her life as the Messiah of Tokyo and Mikado. It was not that bad, becoming hope for those who didn't join the Demon Lord or those who joined the Lord's Chariot and Seraph. It was a terrible fate, learning from Charon that she had died the first time. Then she learned that the line was too long and paid her way out.

She looked around, bewildered now. She had won, and she was sure she hadn't been killed by a demon. So why was she before Charon again?

" _Ah, it's you... You have someone who wants to talk to you._ " The white haired man smirked, waving her to the side. Alice turned and blinked at that someone, before she smiled. In a wheelchair, a man in an orange sweater and glasses rolled over to her.

"Ah, Alice, it has been a while, hasn't it?" The man asked, smiling up at her. She rubbed her neck and nodded. To her, she didn't see him for so long since the White Forest.

"Did you summon me here for a reason? Or did I somehow miss a White?" She asked, looking at her Gauntlet. Burroughs wasn't there, and the demons she had were gone. She had plenty of Macca, but no special things in her inventory. Hell, she only noticed she was without any armors or weapons! "And why am I missing so much of my stuff?"

"That is a simple answer, my dear Alice. The Axiom, or rather, the Great Will as you might call it, has deem your time up in that world. However... I have need of you in another world." The man motioned her closer, pulling out a small blue orb from his pocket. She took it and looked it over. It was like a wisp of blue fire, but no heat came off of it. Looking it over, she listened to Stephen explain what it was.

"That is the soul of a young child in another world. A messiah like you. Unlike you, he was not a Samurai, nor was he anything special. In his first year of living, his parents were killed by a Dark Lord using a spell to instantly kill them." She looked at him directly now, brushing some black hair from her eyes. "This Dark Lord then turned on the child, but had his spell rebound back onto him. This child died as a result, the spell used overloading his body and instantly killing him. The Axiom intended for him to live, but in doing so, failed to remember Makarakarn is a spell too strong for a baby."

She handed the soul back as Stephen continued more. "This boy would be known as the Boy-Who-Lived. A symbol for the Light in that world. A Greater Good of sorts, and as you are very sure, that sounds very familiar, no?" She grimaced and tightened her hands into fists. That reminded her too much of the Chariot's Order. "But don't worry. The man who leads that is not intending to be like that. That is a mere side effect of being a Leader who faces the Dark. Law and Chaos once again fighting over who is right and who is wrong."

"Wonderful... What do you want me to do? Are you showing me his soul anyway? You can't expect me to give him my body to reform, right?" She had to ask, because that idea seemed the most simple and wild. But she shook her head and wondered what else he could have had in mind.

"No. I want you to take his place." This stopped Alice in her place, looking at him. Was he nuts?! "After all, I did say the Axiom deemed your mission in your world over. And I was hoping to have you continue your mission, if in your own ways. As a Messiah, you have a duty to help those who need it, don't you?" The Samurai looked away and frowned. It was so annoying to be tricked into doing his job for him. He could have had this kid's soul revived with some sort of power, but instead...

"Do not worry. I promise this will not be as hard as your last life. The amount of demons around in that world is small, but the man leading this Light does not like killing those who are on the Dark. Though it is mostly conversion through showing their wrongs to them and hoping that it will turn the Dark to Light."

She sighed, "Oh great. And how did that go, huh?" She wondered, smirking now. Turning those so stemmed in the Dark to the Light? Even she knew that was hard, but... Didn't she lead the people of Tokyo, a 'Dark' people, to the 'Light' of Mikado? She watched as Stephen smiled, seeing the turmoil in her mind.

"Not well, as you can imagine. But you have done better than he can. Now, let me be very honest. The Axiom does not think that the boy is dead. We have ten more minutes before the man who is to pick up the boy notices he is dead like his parents. We can wait for nine, if you want." Alice nodded and stepped over to Charon, who just passed another soul back into the realm of the living.

" _Ah. So, what do you think soul?_ " The Ferryman of Souls asked. He took off his glasses and sat in his chair, watching her.

"I..." She shook her head and looked at him again. "I don't know. I want to help, sure. But I have to be honest... I'm worried about Isabeau. She needs me. We lost Johnathan, Walter, Navarre... If she loses me too..."

" _Oh calm down._ " She glared at him, but he raised a hand. " _I'll be honest, the first two are gone. The latter will show up soon. In her world, your old world."_ This caused her to stop and think. Navarre was up there? She sighed in relief. The crazy kid was still alive! Oh man if she got to see him she'd hug him instantly. How she missed his blatant and attempted attacks at her person. _"Now, I have to continue my job, but you understand that I really don't, right? So why not let me take his offer and you take my job for the next eternity?_ " That old smile formed again and Alice had to hold back a groan.

"No. I'll do it myself." She waved him off and smiled at that frown that returned to him.

" _Fine! Next time we meet, it is going to be either Thirty Thousand Macca or 100 Play Coins to revive you!_ " He growled at her as the next batch of souls began to try and beg their way to life. She looked at Stephen and noticed the soul was held out to her again.

"If you agree, then take his soul. You will absorb it, and find yourself in his body. It will change to fit you. Don't worry, you won't lose any memories, but you will be an adult in a child's body." She looked at the soul and frowned once more.

One last mission, right? A Main Quest to be taken and a goal to be gotten. Sure, the reward probably wasn't the best or grandest thing in the world, but to Alice, Samurai of Mikado and Light to the Unclean Ones, it would be worth it.

She reached out, and took the soul, and her whole world went dark.


	2. Chapter 1: The World Changes

Alice sighed as she sat within a cupboard below some steps. That day with Stephen played in her mind over and over again over the past ten years. It wasn't too bad, suddenly finding herself aware inside the body of a baby, but she didn't like being taken and placed in a home with three people who seemed to despise her very being. She found herself ignored, sometimes beaten, thrown into the cupboard, and forced to do every chore she could possibly do. Then again, if she tried to talk with a demon and failed, didn't they beat her up or ignore her or even force her to do weird shit? At least these people didn't want to kill her.

She listened as they talked about how the day at the zoo went. Thinking back on it, it was bizarre. They went to look at the animals, and she had stopped before a boa constrictor with three heads. The green snake looked right at her and she felt reminded of a demon she grew somewhat fond of, Yamato-no-Orochi. She watched it as it watched her before her cousin, a fat boy named Dudley, pushed her away to see the freak. And then as she hit the ground, the glass vanished and the boa escaped. She looked at the snake and it nodded with those heads as her cousin freaked out and everyone started screaming.

She sighed and listened as they all finally decided to go to bed and slipped out of the cupboard. She was always sure to prevent the door from shutting completely to continue something she had learned from Walter.

Keep training, no matter where you are.

"Come now Walter. What is the use of swinging your sword at nothing when we are resting? It's better to rest and save your energy than to attack at nothing relentlessly."

"Hey, I'm going to explain this so you can get it, Johnathan. If demons keep attacking us wherever we go, then I need more than just training in battle. You up for it, Isabeau? Alice?" She smiled at that memory before she grabbed a stick she had carved into a blade and began the motions for attacking, defending, and all manners of combat. Upper cuts, beheading slices, impalement, any motion she could imagine she practiced. If the Dark wanted her to die, she'd fight back as hard as she could. If the Light wanted her as a simple girl, they'd be in for a surprise.

She knew she couldn't summon demons yet, hell, she didn't have a Gauntlet or any means to a Demon Summoning Program, and any magic she could perform she couldn't do anything major in any way. No majestic Cold Worlds, Megidolaons, Luster Candies, or even Trisagions. She cast simple Bufus, Agis, Zans, and Zios. It was bizarre and annoying, to know she had to try and learn her magic's from the start all over again. It pissed her off. If a Pendragon attacked her, she'd be too weak to kill it in one move like she once could. She cut into the air and landed on her feet, sheathing the blade into a ring of her baggy pants as she turned.

She heard someone coming down the steps, and instantly hid in her stair cupboard room. She heard her Uncle walk around, trying to find out what the hell just happened, before he made sure her door was shut. The Samurai sighed as she waited for the morning to come. She found it odd that no demons showed up in the news or any angels showed up either. As she closed her eyes, she waited to sleep and to find out if she was going to this school at all like Stephen said she would.

* * *

In Knockturn Alley, a screaming wizard was being slowly frozen as a long blond haired being laughed. " _My oh my, this is so much fun! These humans always scream as we kill them!_ " It laughed more, holding itself as the wizard fully froze and the ice cracked, sending the man to hell as his body fell apart. The demon continued to laugh before it turned, looking at a much larger being. It was a giant fly, standing on two spindly legs and buzzed as it looked at the dead wizard.

" **Fool… We were to use his soul to resurrect stronger demons!** " The fly smacked the other demon, watching as some flies flew around it. " **But it matters not… We have news from Lord Lucifer.** "

" _Oh? Really now… What are our orders, oh great Beelzebub?_ " The smaller of the two asked, floating up with its wings, lounging in the air.

" **This world is to learn of our power. Granted, that Dark Lord acts like an envoy for Lord Lucifer… He wants Ordered Chaos. The Lord demands that we step it up a notch. While we can't create what we need to summon more demons-** "

"Oh calm down Beelze. We can have it under control." The two turned as a human stepped forward, arms crossed under her chest. A black helmet was on her head, but the feminine voice was easy to hear. The larger one glared at her, while the other vanished into the darkness.

" **Yuriko… Making the Ring of Gaea again?** " The Lord of Flies asked, looking behind her to see the familiar group of people in loose orange gi and hats. " **They can only get you so far! The one chosen by the Axiom here will grow to his job soon!And the wizards of light keep looking to Law! This world must become a playground for Chaos!** "

"I understand, Beelzebub. But I have it under control." Yuriko smiled and turned from the fly demon. "Now, let me handle the problems of the government like usual. But they need a push to become demons… Resurrecting souls to make Demons only makes the lower classed ones. I'll take my leave now." She walked away, Beelzebub watching them all leave as the demon from before came out of the shadows.

" _What now? She'll turn the plan to her own benefit! Won't she?_ " The Lord of Flies looked at the other demon and walked away, letting the flies it summoned devoured the weaker demon.

" **... Lord Lucifer… Let us see how these Ring of Gaea deal with wizards. And then turn to the world at large. Is Lucifuge...** "

It turned to see a young woman smile at it. A brown coat and a plaid skirt was on her body, and red eyes looked at the large fly, glowing in the night. "Calm down Beelzebub. And yes. Lucifuge is infiltrating that area we need him to. I expect more trust from my Duke." She chuckled as she watched it look away. "Now… I need a host soon. A few years, one child should become ready. But then again… I never had a wizard host before. Always normal humans." She sighed and shook her head. "Why we always looked at YHVH's land to rule, I'll never know. But we can start here. Summon up more demons, understood? I'll be back home." She turned as the large fly knelt towards her, and she vanished into the dark of Knockturn Alley, as more screams echoed from it like they did every night.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hogsmeade, three beings sat at a table, away from the prying eyes of other wizards. One was an old man with a long gray beard wearing blue robes. Behind his glasses, he watched the two other beings, who simply sat and waited for something. One seemed to be a young woman, wearing the robes of a nun with a pointed hat of sorts on her head. She watched the old man as the third being stood tall over the other two.

Metallic, silver, with large wings protruding from its back and arms outstretched. It's size easily had it reach the roof. Golden orbs that were in the place of eyes glowed before they turned silver, and the being turned into a young man who then sat down.

"What did He tell you, Enoch?" The woman asked, looking at the young man. He brushed some metal strands of hair away from his handsome face and looked to her.

"Albus, it appears that the Demon Lord is taking steps to aid the Dark Lord revive. That is what the Lord has told me. He also wonders why you seem to wish the young Potter boy to aid in the fight? As Messiah, he is to destroy the Filth of the world. Demon kind, all those who disobey His word…"

"I know… But I am worried if the Dark Lord joins with Lucifer. As such, I want him trained to take him on, and then you can have him held destroy the 'Filth' of this world." Albus scratched his beard and watched them. He didn't like how they saw some people as Filth, but for the Greater Good, these Angels wished to help him.

"Indeed. Enoch, did He say anything else about our brothers? The other Choirs of Heaven assisting us?"

Enoch nodded. "Of course. He is preparing the Choirs to assist us in keeping those Dementor's in their area, and our brothers are working in their areas well. Michael is keeping an eye on Japan, Uriel in America, and Raphael is in France. Each keeping an eye on a Magical School and any demonic activity that the mortals see. They have taken care of any Filth in sight, per His order." Albus blinked and frowned.

"Did they show magic to muggles, then?" The young woman shook her head.

"Of course not. We understand your rules, and we respect them. But in the end, we must do our duty to the Lord. By your leave, Enoch. I must return to my mission." The woman stood and left the room, leaving the being turned human with the old man.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Be at peace. None of your students in the next year shall be harmed. We are merely doing our Lord's Will. And as long as YHVH desires our duty to be done, we shall do so. Now… I expect to see the young Potter at the opening Feast this year. I shall bring him to the Lord." The young man turned into the metallic angel and vanished in a pillar of light, leaving the old man there alone.

"... For the Greater Good, my boy. For the Greater Good." He sighed, standing. He was working with Angels, and they were keeping away the Dark from Hogwarts. He could only hope that they wouldn't kill any students for being this 'Filth', whatever that truly meant.

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone, a young man floated in the Chamber of Secrets, playing his flute to a large snake. Wearing a green coat, with a green hat on his head, his continued to play his flute to an odd being that laid around him. It was snakelike in shape, but it almost seemed to be made of fire and lava. Its head opened into the shape of a flower, and as he continued to play his flute, the snake swayed a little to it. Footsteps sounding behind them made the young man stop playing as the large snake turned and hissed loudly.

"Calm Shesha. Odin, how long has it been?" The young man turned and chuckled, looking at the newcomer. Clad in yellow and purple, the newcomer was tall, holding a spear in one hand as a multi-eyed crow stood on his shoulder. The large being knelt and looked up to the young man.

"Three years, two days, Lord Krishna." He responded, as the young man nodded. Krishna pet Shesha and looked at Odin.

"The world has changed. We expected to awaken in Japan after Dagda summoned his Godslayer, but… Nothing. We awaken in some school's underground as YHVH's minions roam like they own it. Tell me, is the Messiah is saw there?" Odin shook his head.

"No. He no longer lives. Japan was never Mikado, and as such, Flynn never existed. And we are in England… Scotland, sir. A realm I know little of since the ages came and went." Odin stood and walked over, crossing his arms behind his back. "I do sense Dagda in this world, as well as Lucifer and Metatron. It seems the war is here as well."

"So it does." Krishna sighed and played another tune. "Maitreya is here, correct? Has he found any group to turn towards us?"

"No, Lord Krishna. The Ring of Gaea is run again by Yuriko as it was in the world we left, but… I must ask. How did we get here?" Odin turned as a large Buddha like being walked in, golden skin easy to notice in the light of the Chamber.

"Ah, yes. Well, I have a theory. A new Messiah was born ten or so years ago. And her parents were killed by some dark lord." The being walked closer to the three and nodded. "I believe that one of those beings sent a new one."

"A new Messiah? Does Dagda know of this?" Odin asked, holding his spear tighter.

"I doubt it. This world is too new for him and us. I formed here with my beloved Shesha, who has just finished his meal on that other snake." the green wearing young man assumed. "Now, Mother Inanna? Where is she?"

"The Expanse, I assume. I have seen no Fairy Forest, nor any sign of Masakado. But we must move on to our goal. Soon YHVH will find this place, correct Lord Krishna? Shall we move out?"

Krishna turned and smiled at his two allies. "Odin, Maitreya, we shall work from here. The students here will assume that the Basilisk will do something. It was different from normal Basilisks, but who knows. Odin, locate and track this Messiah. I need a Kaliki to eliminate YHVH, and this one will have to do. Maitreya, you find a group to infiltrate to allow for souls for Shesha to devour. Now go. The Divine Powers will rise once more! And we shall bring these humans Salvation." He chuckled as Shesha curled around him.

* * *

Hermione Granger was asleep. She had recently gotten a letter from a school called Hogwarts, saying she was a Witch and that she'd be let in. It was something that shocked her parents, but she found no reason not to go. A Witch was to come and show them magic so that she could understand what they're to expect from her from then on. She smiled softly in her dream before she opened her eyes, feeling something was wrong. She sat up and looked around.

This wasn't her room. Her mind studied her surroundings intently. Multiple railroad tracks led to the area she sat in, and she noticed the barriers for train stations before her. The world was a sickly green and yellow, and as she looked at the railroad tracks, she saw they were floating all over the place. And behind the barriers, lied a large pillar of golden green light.

"... _ou he… e?_ "

Hermione turned and tried to find the source of the whisper she heard. Why was she here? And if someone was there?

" _Can you hear me?_ " The voice asked again, as she turned towards the pillar.

"... Yes. I can hear you." She answered. she watched as before her, a human formed with arms crossed. Mostly a brown shade, it appeared as though his teeth could be seen from behind his… The human girl fell on her butt as she realized he wasn't human. It looked like a demon! A monster from her kids books!

" _Well, seems like you're not the Messiah I was hoping for. But it'll have to do._ " The being said, shrugging. The girl shakily stood as she looked at the being.

"W-who are you? Why are you in my dream!?" She asked, terrified of what it would do. Were there dream beings in the Magical World?

" _Your dream? Kid… I hate to break it to ya,_ " It started, and as she listened, a chill crawled down her spine.

" _But you're dead._ "

* * *

Stephen sighed as he looked at the new world. So many new variables had added themselves to the world since he brought Alice here. And all he could do was watch. He looked at the gauntlet Saint Germain was working on and rolled over to it. He pulled out his tools from ages past and began to work.

' _To be a Messiah in this new world… Alice will need more than what she got before._ ' He continued fixing it. ' _While I cannot help as much as I wish, per the Axiom's rules, I can do this. I just hope this is enough._ ' As he finished his thought, the scientist once known as Stephen Hawking continued to work on a device he made so long ago.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this story! As this is my first, I hope for any feedback to help me make it better. And for the first reviewer, I can't answer the first two questions in depth, dreare, but yes, the Law, Chaos, and some other factions will be a dominant force here. As can be seen, each is taking sides, while some are in hiding. Stephen will show up every once in a while, but Axiom rule 3 is that any outsiders not inside the world itself can't interfere like Alice is now. And for the last one, she'll be using 'Relics' like gems and stuff as well as Fundraising. So yes, demons and Death Eaters beware. The Fundraising will come back.**


	3. Chapter 2: An Angelic Encounter

**Hey. Dog of Fate here. Before we continue, I'll answer some points made in the review by Dreare. First, this one won't have too much 'ALL MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD!' Granted That is the MO for Dagda, but he'll have to tone it down in a school where there are too many variables in the picture, like hidden Angels and weird old men in bathrobes that are way too strong. Also, I'm glad you liked the Enoch thing. But I can see why you're disappointed. But only Metatron's shown his face near Dumbledore alone, so Gabby'll be more inconspicuous to everyone else.**

 **I can see why the Divine Powers reveal is a bit too early, and I might have jumped the gun. But, the 'Basilisk' not freezing people solid and instead killing them would raise some confusion for everyone reading the story without knowing SMTIV:A, to me at least. And as for Stephen... From the Wiki, '** _ **Stephen is loosely based on the theoretical physicist Stephen Hawking**_ **' along with '** _ **Kazuyuki Yamai (producer of Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse) stated in an interview that Stephen is the same person across the series, traveling across time and space to the various universes in which each game occurs.'**_ **, so I decided to make the link a bit more solid. And yes, Fundraising. Suffice to say, a fun thing to do to demons and Angels, and amazing to do to everyone else.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It was a few weeks after Hermione Granger had her dream… Encounter with that being that she first encountered the magical world in full. In the middle of a place called Diagon Alley, she looked around in wonder as she saw owls in cages in shops, then to people chatting outside of a bookstore, and then to a place called Ollivander's. She looked at the old woman who was leading her and her parents around, one in a green cloak and hat.

" _Careful kid. This world's hiding a lot more than you think the pretty exterior shows._ " The young girl frowned at this. The being was still in her mind, seeing as cell phones didn't work in magical areas, he took residence in her mind. She was terrified to learn she died, but to know she died by some outside means? Even more terror. And then she made a deal with him, becoming his… She frowned deeper, getting noticed by her Mother.

"Is everything ok, sweetie?" She looked at her mother and nodded silently.

" _Godslayer… You better not be turning towards them and thinking they'll understand. This whole world is new to them… And besides, you and I both know these people will kill you if they find out._ ' She learned quickly that the being… Dagda was his name, that he didn't like being close to people. The young witch, or as she learned her true title was Godslayer, was nothing more than a puppet, he said. But he left her free will intact.

A paradox she called it, and he merely laughed. When she awoke after that night, she learned very quickly how he felt about her thoughts. She nearly died a second time. He took away his power from her and laughed as she coughed up blood.

" _Let me be clear, kid. I don't care about you. I need you to kill every God in my way. And I don't care how you feel about it. Your 'free will' will be intact, but you step out of line and I_ _ **will**_ _make you obey._ " She learned after that to never disobey the Deity lest incur his wrath. She soon watched as they entered a store, Ollivander's she noted, and watched as an older man appeared from nowhere. And then Dagda got angry.

" _One of them?_ " She heard him mutter and looked at the old man, who looked her over carefully.

"Excuse me, McGonagall… Can I take the miss Granger alone? I have something to discuss. Muggleborn things." He looked at her carefully, and despite her parents questions, the teacher led them out. And Hermione did not miss the glazed look in her eyes. She turned to the wand maker as he sat down, watching her.

"What did you need, sir? I don't feel like-"

"Silence." The girl blinked and stepped back after being cut off, seeing the old man's eyes glow white. " _We were expecting a normal child of man, not a Blasphemous 'Godslayer'._ " The old man stood and his form changed. No longer the old man, now stood an armored being, armor like days of King Arthur, wings extended out with a blade in hand. " _Come out, False one. The Lord commands obedience._ "

The girl stepped back in confusion and worry. This was an angel. An actual angel. An actual angel that did not like her one bit. Before her, an energy swirled as Dagda formed, unamused.

" _And why should I obey a worthless God like YHVH?_ " The girl blinked at the name. She understood the letters in it, but it came out like a record scratch. She repeated it in her head and got the same result in full, but letters alone separated. " _In fact, why should I obey some stupid creature like you? You mindless drones are all the same!_ "

The Angel snarled, " _You dare offend the name of the Lord? How dare you! The child might be innocent now, but to save her soul… I must rid her of the Filth within!_ " With that, it charged at her with a shout, and the world changed.

Hermione stood on one side, alone, as the Angel floated before her, holding the sword in hand. A vortex of sorts surrounded the two, and she felt even more confused. "D-Dagda? What's going on!?" She watched as the angel flew at her and cut at her, a scream leaving her mouth as it cut her arm.

" _Calm down, kid! Focus! This isn't a normal fight! This Archangel will either kill you or you kill it! So fight!_ " She heard Dagda scream at her from within, and she managed to dodge another swipe from the newly named Archangel. She was shocked she did it, that another cut landed on her, sending her to the ground.

" _Pathetic child… I replaced the Old Man to see the Messiah we will have, and I find a pathetic pile of Filth. I shall end you and make sure you return to hell where you belong!_ " Raising the sword, it prepared to drop the sword before the battle got another interloper. A young girl, wearing a shirt and pants, with long black hair in a ponytail and a lightning shaped scar on her forehead.

"Stop right there, Angel!" She roared, getting into a fighting pose. The Deity within Hermione seemed to balk as it appeared to notice something about her, as did the Archangel.

" _Who are you? And why do you… You are-_ "

" _There's no way… That kid can't be..._ "

"I am Alice Potter! And as a Samurai, I will end you for Humanity!" She roared at the Angel, and charged it.

* * *

A few minutes before, Alice Potter watched as a half giant troll thing named Hagrid pressed a pattern into a brick wall. She remembered him taking her to the Dursley's a long time ago, and then he showed up to deliver a letter. He seemed confused on why she was a girl, and she simply replied they got her gender wrong. And somehow, the man believed her. She had sighed in relief at that, and remembered she was on an isle in the middle of nowhere because her relatives were annoyed by the hordes of letters that came in to send her to the wizard school.

She had to admit, the lack of food was annoying, but then Hagrid showed up, with a cake, and she felt relieved for once. Granted, it wasn't as bad as Tokyo's food, but it could have been worse. Everything could have been worse. So stepping into the wizarding world with this large man, she expected something else like him showing up and leading her around, but instead she found a bustling street and Hagrid motioned for her to follow. Alice was a little worried with the people staring at her, but she followed the huge man carefully.

"Now Alice, can I call ya Alice?" She nodded at the man. "We'll be gettin ya a wand for school and such. Just be careful not to hit anyone with a spell or something… McGonagall! What're you doing here?" The Samurai Reborn looked at an older woman in a cloak speaking to some parents.

"Hagrid. I am taking a family of Muggleborn parents around to see the Wizarding world. What are… Is that…" She watched as the woman moved towards her and stepped back, unconsciously suspicious of the woman. Perhaps it was the way she moved or her eyes, but the girl got a sense that something was off. "Mr… Potter. Are you here to get your supplies? Perhaps I can help you." This got some outrage by the parents and she turned towards them, getting an annoyed look from the teacher or whoever she was.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, walking over to the two. The mother pointed at the shop named Ollivander's and instantly Alice felt something familiar. Something she hadn't felt since… And then she ran for the building, getting demands to get back from McGonagall and shouts were sent to her from the parents. Hagrid looked more lost than ever as she kicked the door down and entered, but he stayed put from a glare of the witch.

On entering,Alice realized what was going on. She felt Hama-like energy coming from within, and lo and behold, an Archangel was ready to kill a young girl. Bushy brown hair, lime green eyes, and odd markings on her hands and face, she was a clear sign of something an Angel would want dead.

"Stop right there, Angel!" She roared, getting its attention as the vortex of battle encompassed her as well. She noticed the confusion and shock from the girl and the Archangel turned its attention towards her and gaped.

" _Who are you? And why are you… You are-_ "

"I am Alice Potter! And as a Samurai, I will end you for humanity!" With that, she charged forward and kicked the being away from the girl. She turned and nodded at her. "Can you fight? I don't have demons with me, so I need you to help me kill it."

The girl on the floor slowly nodded and stood up, looking at her wounds. "I-I don't think I'll be of much help with these…" Alice cast a quick Dia to heal the brunt of the damage and held her arms ready to fight them off. The girl stood and looked from her to the Angel, before nodding.

" _I did not expect that the Messiah the Lord seeked would turn against His Angels._ " The Archangel sighed and held its blade at the ready. " _I am afraid I will inform Lord Enoch of this development when I am finished here!_ " With that, the battle truly began.

The Archangel struck first, aiming a hand at the bushy haired girl and gathered light in its hand. " _HAMA!_ " It cast the spell to eliminate the girl entirely. Alice watched as the spell did nothing before she scanned the clothes she had on. Weak to Fire, Resistant to Ice, and Nulled Light. She had to feel more annoyed that her own clothes were the same, before she smiled. " _How?! You are infected by a demon! You should have died to the Lord's Light!_ "

The girl looked at her hands before glaring. "T-That's what you get for thinking I'm weak because he's within me!" She charged forward, gaining a glowing green glade in hand and cut across the Divine class Angel and sent it back a bit. The blade vanished as she landed, and that's when Alice took it as her time to act, as it wasn't the time to be impressed by a newbie Hunter.

"Bufu!" She cast the ice spell and covered one of its legs in frost as it flew back a little. The girl stood next to her again and held her arms above her head as the Archangel growled and smashed its blade into the ground, catching the two off guard.

" _HEAT WAVE!_ " The impact hit them both and Alice was lucky enough to jump over the wave of physical energy that swept at her, as the girl wasn't as lucky. She was hit full force even as she held her hands to block the impact. Confusion was clear to see before Alice turned and sighed.

"Demon attacks break through our defenses. We either boost with status magic or we go all out on offense. Let's go!" She charged again and held her hand out. "Zan!" She hit the Archangel with a blast of wind, knocking it back and into as wall. The bushy haired female jumped forward and hit the Divine classed being with the same green blade as before. And at that moment, everything began to go wrong.

The Archangel moved back and held its hand out, flames dancing between fingers. " _AGILAO!_ " Before the other girl could hit it, she was lit aflame and screamed, hitting the ground as a feeling of power was getting stronger around the angel. " _Agilao!_ " Another flame hit the girl, the one that the Angel seemed to have a problem with, and the screams only got louder. Alice watched in shock and horror at this, before the Angel spoke again. " _It is clear, no? A monster like her has tricked you into attacking me, an Angel of the Lord. I attacked because she was a lost Lamb, and the blasphemous being within her tricked her into betraying the Lord. Now come, Messiah. We shall leave her to her-_ "

Alice saw red. A memory she knew she never had appeared in her mind, the Seraph Merkabah standing next to her as she stood before a young woman, who had just cut her throat with her blade.

" _It is clear that the manga given to her by those demons and devils tricked her away from the Lord. Let us remember her as a sad reminder of how stepping away from the Lord can change everything._ "

Just that memory set her anger ablaze, more than she had ever felt before. Her hand suddenly full of magic she had never used before, a potent, dark magic that made the Archangel move back in confusion. "MUDOON!" She cast the spell, blasting the being with a dark circle and a blast of energy. She didn't care if she was angry, or how much power she was letting out of her body. The Samurai was going to murder the Archangel before her entirely. After seeing the Divine one move back in pain, she roared angrily and charged right back at it.

* * *

All Hermione could feel was pain. Burning, severe pain. It was horrible, and she couldn't stop screaming from the flames covering her. She rolled around, trying to get rid of the flames clinging to her to no avail. All she could do was sit there, burning like there was no tomorrow, before she heard Dagda speak.

" _Pathetic… A few small flames and you're down for the count? Is my Godslayer really this weak?_ " She wanted to growl at him, to tell him that this wasn't her job, but the flames prevented her from answering at all. Dagda continued, " _I expected you to be able to withstand the raging torrent of YHVH's power! And all I get is a pathetic bitch who can't even withstand some fire burning at her body!_ " A sigh echoed in her mind before she felt the pain slowly ebbed away, and in her confusion, she looked up and saw an outline of the Deity looking down at her.

" _I want to let you stay dead kid, I am so close to doing so. But I'm going to be honest, I need you. You're the first host that actually managed to keep me in without dying. So… I'm going to make you stronger. For now… You're going to help that girl, alright? Help her and kill that Archangel. Ruin YHVH's plots! And destroy every God in this world!_ " Hermione Granger felt something fill her and she stood shakily, just as Alice Potter was blasted back, flames covering her body as well.

" _Wonderful..._ " The Eighth Choir member almost frowned as it looked at the girl, before it gathered more flames around its hands. " _One moment ago I left you burning, and now you… Why is part of your body green?_ " It looked at her, and then she looked at herself.

Parts of her hand was now green, and under her clothes where holes had been burned through, she could see green etchings in her flesh. On the back if her left hand, four green v's made a marking similar to a four leafed clover, with green covering the ends of her fingers. She looked at the Angel as the young Potter girl tried to stand, only to have Hermione push her back down, getting a look of confusion and anger from her.

"Mine." She answered calmly, walking forward and gathered magic of her own. She didn't know why nobody else entered the battle, but this Archangel was going to die. She held her hand out and felt something connect to her, before a being formed before her. It was as tall as the Divine being, but there were many differences. No armor adorned it, but two horse heads were clear to see, as were arms and legs ending in horseshoes, and it roared at the foe.

" _You summoned a demon!? What kind of creature are you!?_ " It demanded, only to get a horseshoe hitting it full on the face. The young Granger felt Dagda chuckle before going into full on laughter as she smirked.

"What am I? I am Hermione Granger… Godslayer for Dagda!" She shouted, glad to see it was now in too much pain to evade or even use the flame attack from before. Summoning the blade she used before, she dug it into the Angel's chest and twisted it before she cut to the left. Moving backwards, it held the part of its body that was cut open as cracks began to form all over its body.

" _Lord… Sir Enoch… Sister… I failed… To bring the… Messiah… To you…_ " The cracks spread all over the body and it began to glow red. After a loud scream of pain, the Archangel, the first being that Hermione ever fought like she did, exploded and the odd barrier vanished. She fell to her knees and breathed heavily, her mind finally realizing what she just did. Dagda formed before her, arms crossed as he looked down at her.

" _Good job kid. You killed an Archangel. Granted, the TRUE Archangels would beat you within seconds. But, you did well… For a start._ " She glared at the Deity as she stood, Alice watching the two of them.

"W-who… What?" Alice was clearly confused, but neither group got to speak as a hole in spacetime opened and a man walked out, a smile on his face. A top hat on his head, a suit and dress pants, and a cane in hand, he bowed from behind the counter Ollivander was meant to stand at.

"Greetings. I am Saint Germain. And I am glad to see the two new Messiahs of this world have started their mission. Now… Might I suggest some healing and have a bit of explaining to the children… Dagda?"

* * *

Stephen sighed as he looked at the two children that he was to talk to. The bushy haired girl, a young Hermione Granger who knew this world's counterpart to himself, and the young Samurai Alice. He rubbed his forehead as Hermione asked so many questions on how he was here, able to move, to talk without his machine, and so many more. It was a little bit annoying, but he had his job.

"My apologies, Miss Granger. I must explain the situation as soon as possible before your parents break in." The girl stopped and sat down, the Centaur from before standing guard behind her. "Now, Alice, I never thought that the Angels would want you. I assumed they were still in Heaven and would never leave it. I was wrong. And if they are out… Then Lucifer himself will be out and about." Alice crossed her arms and sighed, and the wheelchair bound man nodded.

"So… She can summon demons without a COMP or Gauntlet or whatever." She looked at the girl as Stephen nodded.

"Indeed. Dagda changed her when she allowed him control. Forgive me miss Granger… You aren't entirely human anymore." The girl looked down and rubbed her arm, worried now. "But don't fret. I doubt he'd kill you anytime soon. To kill every god isn't a task done in a day." He was glad the Irish God was speaking to Saint Gerham about the ability to build items for these two. "But I'll continue on the subject I was going on before. Do you remember the item and weapon shops of Tokyo?" He turned to Alice, who frowned in confusion.

"I do. But why are you asking?"

"Simple. Saint Gerham will be offering you weapons and items for Macca, or Galleons, or even currency that isn't from Britain. But, seeing as your Gauntlet isn't done yet, I have to ask you wait for demon summoning. Hermione here can deal with that due to Dagda." He looked at the happiness on Hermione's face and the acknowledgement on the Samurai's own.

"... What else?" She was happy to see him, and blinked as Stephen passed over a wand to the both of them.

"You will need these. Demon magic will be useful for dealing with demons, but you will need these to pass in the Wizarding world." The two children took them and sparks flew out of them. Alice was more confused as to why sparks were flying out and Hermione was watching in awe.

"Anything else?" The former asked, putting her wand away, before the one in the wheelchair handed over a handle she remembered from ages ago. Grabbing it, she pressed a piece of the handle that was popped out and a sharp blade extended from it. The Nameless Blade, a weapon she held from her first day as a Samurai until she became the Star of Hope for Japan.

"I thought you would need a weapon that wasn't your fists, so I grabbed this from Chiron and fixed it up when not working on your Gauntlet." He smiled as she looked over her weapon and pulled her finger off the part, and the blade went back into the handle. The two looked at him as he coughed and sat back in his chair. "Now, I know that the two of you are strangers, but allow me to explain the situation clearly. Angels and Demons are now in our world, and the Axiom has not noticed any of them. I will ask this of you two… Eliminate all that the Axiom has not noticed and allow for the world to go back to normal. You won't be strong enough now… In about a year, you will have your Gauntlet, and then you can truly begin your mission. But please… Help humanity."

Hermione turned as Dagda entered the room, arms still crossed. " _While I would say to ignore him, kid, we need some help. If he's right, then all of YHVH's minions will be around. And who knows what else is here. So… I agree with this plan. So long as we get to kill all other Gods._ " Stephen nodded as Alice sighed before standing, turning to the other.

"Well… It seems like we're partners. I am Alice Potter, a Samurai from Mikado and apparent Girl who lived. And you?" She hald a hand out, and the young Granger took the hand.

"Hermione Granger, Godslayer and nobody special yet. But I hope our arrangement will be a good one." She smiled, getting a small one from the ponytail wearing girl. Stephen smiled at these two Messiahs that would go against the Axiom's mistake.

As he prepared to leave, a crow landed outside and looked through the window. None noticed it, and its many eyes watched Stephen leave, Dagda vanished back into Hermione, the two girls speak as Saint Gerham greeted the parents of Granger and informed them of who Alice was. With a screech, it took to the skies and vanished.


	4. Chapter 3: Sorting and Fundraising

Hermione sighed as she sat in a train car with Alice, both looking over the books they had got for their classes. It wasn't that she was bored of reading, but she wanted to know more about her new powers, how to use them. The two had hit off their alliance pretty well, the Granger elders happy to see their daughter with a new friend and Professor McGonagall was glad to see that the two were on good terms. But the Samurai, before they got on the train, had simply said that they needed to keep appearances.

"Angels will be monitoring us now. We are somewhat innocent, because a demon _did_ show up and such, but keep up the idea of a model student." Alice had said when they split up. Dagda had said the same thing, only with the added idea of her weak body compared to them being like a mouse fighting a lion.

" _Kid, let's be honest. The moment you try and be an actual Godslayer, you WILL fail worse than anything. And I'm making sure you don't fuck this up._ " She looked at miss Potter and waved a hand, catching her attention.

"So… Is there anything we can do to get more money at Hogwarts? I mean, we can't go to Hogsmeade until third year, and I'm not sure how we can get money for the shop…"

At that moment, a smile crept onto Alice's face, and for the first time, Hermione Granger, Godslayer to Dagda and killer of an Angel, felt like making the deal with the Deity was a bad idea.

"Why, Hermione… We're going Fundraising~"

* * *

Draco Malfoy was livid, pure and simple. He was somehow bound by some sort of gas from two mudbloods and they were checking his pockets for everything he had! He had entered the compartment to see if the famous Harry Potter was there, only to get a jar of gas in his face and to be dragged in!

"My Father will hear about this! I will get you expelled!" He shouted, before one of them gave him a cold look. Long black hair in a ponytail, emerald eyes that seemed to glare at his soul, and a creepy smirk on her face. The mudblood before him kept that smirk as she continued what she was doing, passing any money over to her partner. Another girl, with bushy brown hair, and a green marking on her hand, fingers, and face. Molten gold mixed with lime green eyes watched him, counting the money they got from him calmly.

"Thirty Galleons, twenty English dollars, and a couple Life Stones. Good haul?" She asked, getting another look of rage from Draco. Why were they ignoring him!? He was a pureblood, and he deserved the attention that was due to him.

"Eh. We could do better. Granted, he did come in unannounced so we can't be charged." The ponytailed girl shrugged and continued to look, now pulling out the green stones he had from his father. "Three more Life Stones. And a Chakra Drop too." She pulled a vial of red liquid out and nodded. "I say we hit the jackpot on healing HP and MP. Need more money for the Chakra Drops though. Like, a lot more."

At that, the young boy finally hit the limit on how much he could take. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" The young Malfoy demanded, shaking in place. He watched as the bushy haired mudblood looked ready to speak before the other pulled out another jar, this one filled with a blue smoke.

"We are the Samurai Association. We just started a Fundraising Campaign, and well… We needed the cash. Now sleep, and wake sometime later~" She opened it and the smoke was in his face, and within moments, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, was forced to pass out, robbed and sent back to his original compartment with a word of warning from the two 'Samurai' to his handlers.

Alice watched the two young caretakers for the boy, Crabbe and Goyle, take the boy they robbed back to his compartment and sat down, laughing. She was so happy when she learned that she could steal items with Fundraiser. And when Saint Gerham gave her the Nerve Gas and the Knockout Gas, she practically danced for joy. Hermione was next to her, holding the Snowy Owl Alice bought for her. She named it Hedwig, while Alice just went without a pet. The owl was enough for the both of them, she said.

"I am so glad I can do that again! I robbed so many… Nay, I 'Raised Funds' from so many demons it is a godsend I never got arrested for it." She giggled, and counted the amount of loot they got. Crabbe and Goyle gave everything they had when they got the platinum blond boy, a half dozen Medicines, a couple Knuts, and an American dollar. She wondered where they got it from, but the time for caring was long over. She counted it up and made a track of what they could buy from the odd man with a gate in space time.

She was amazed that the prices rivaled the Black Card shop in Ginza! But then again, they were all starting out, and he was working the exchange on all currencies to his shop, so the two made sure that Fundraising was the first thing to try. And the Godslayer was taking the idea of Fundraising very well, better than she hoped.

"I have the feeling that you're going to be a bad influence on me, Alice." Hermione muttered, getting a look from the Samurai.

"Maybe. But then again, we are basically demon hunters in a world filled with them." She shrugged and laid back, wondering about a few things. "So… You don't mind us making the Samurai Association, Dagda?" She watched as the Irish God formed in the bench before the two, annoyance clear in his eyes.

" _Sounds a lot like that Hunter's Association, girl. And why are you acting nice? I don't like you, and nothing you do will change that._ " The young Potter smiled at him, getting a glare from the God.

"Simple. We're forced to work together. And if we want to get through this in one piece, we NEED to be cordial at least. Besides… If the Angels are in Hogwarts like you think, having your Godslayer near me will drag their attention from your energy to me, assuming I am like a Nephilim or whatever." She shrugged, remembering the idea of the half human half angel from stories with Mastema. She missed the Angel that helped her understand why Merkabah was the way he was.

" **The Chariot of Our Lord… Has a warped view of you humans like Metatron does.** " He once said, floating before her and Isabeau. " **To Him, you are Filth the moment the Old World's works reaches you. Once I tested man in the age before Mikado, and I found you were resilient in some ways, but weak in others. Filth… That is your 'weakness' to him, your Free Will. I found that as your strength, you way to the Lord.** "

She sighed and remembered this world was different. There was no way that she'd meet the same Mastema ever again. She looked at the door to the compartment as a knocking occurred, Dagda vanishing back into Hermione.

Alice stepped forward and opened it, showing two boys their age. One had red hair, and freckles on his face. He seemed to look in as he pulled the other boy with him. Blackish hair, a bit pudgy she would admit, but he had something about him… Familiarity. How odd.

"Is Harry Potter here?" The red haired boy asked, looking at her, seeing the scar she never cared for. "I-Is that a lightning bolt?" He asked, and then she noticed the animals they had. The former boy had a rat in his hands and the other had a toad.

"It is. And yes, I am Harry Potter. Or rather, call me Alice. Mixed my age up." She shrugged and motioned for them to come in. The two sat opposite of the girls, and Hermione smiled.

"I'm Hermione Granger, a pleasure to meet you."

The redhead smiled as he puffed himself up a little. "I'm Ron Weasly! And this is Scabbers." Alice smiled at him and then looked at the rat, frowning at it. It was old, it looked like it was losing fur, and her eyes noticed the fact it was missing a finger. Moving her eyes to the other boy, she smiled at him as he shyly nodded.

"M-My name's Neville… Neville Longbottom. N-nice to meet you." She smiled and nodded at him as the door opened, and two twins poked their heads in. Alice turned and looked at them closely. Red hair, freckles like Ron, and a smile on their faces.

"Well hello there. Ron, seems you found someone to sit with." The left one smiled at the boy, who deflated and frowned at the two.

"Why are you here? I just found Harry… Alice Potter!" He pointed at the Samurai, who rubbed her neck. Seems like she wasn't getting away with that for long, now was she. The twins looked at her and stepped in, and she looked them over.

"So… You're the one the Slytherins are saying took down Malfoy?" The two girls blinked in confusion. Did Goyle and Crabbe tell so soon? "Yeah, his two bodyguards, well, we say that but they're more like massive bodies to harass the First Years. Anyway, they said two girls of some Samurai Association had incapacitated him and embarrassed Malfoy so bad he passed out.

It took a minute for the news of what they did and the reputation of their new association to spread so far, and when it did, Alice and Hermione were laughing hysterically. They were laughing hard enough that they got looks from the others in the compartment.

"Y-yes… We were." Alice managed, as her and Hermione went from gut busting laughter to giggles. "T-The Samurai Association was attempting to get some cash for our ventures, and he invaded our room. So… We aquired some funds from him and his partners." The twins stared at her before Hermione spoke up.

"Well, we say that it was Fundraising, but we took as much money as he had. And we did make him pass out. And if you want…" She looked at the twins as Ron paled. "We can have you become members at some point. The jobs we'll take will vary, mostly because we take almost any task. Item getting, demon slaying, escort missions, etcetera etcetera and so forth." The seeming older brothers of the younger redhead looked at each other and back at the two girls.

It was the first time anyone had taken the Malfoy up to task in some way. He got everything he wanted, and the twins were planning to prank him in some way to make him realize he wasn't all loved. But the great Harry Potter, or rather Alice Potter, had not only taken the plan to prank him farther than they could have ever expected of a Survivor of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or anyone who knew that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater in general.

The two looked at each other and grabbed their chins in thought. Their pranks could still be done, but this was a duo of First Years that wanted to start a group like that instantly in school? That was ambitious, and the way they dealt with Malfoy instantly was nice. But… The school work they'd have to do would increase if the jobs included school work and as the years increased, the club would need to do a lot to keep new members and to not have them drop from the school pressure.

But then again… One twin spoke up, "Do you have anything to make some stuff? We're pranksters, but getting outlawed items in is difficult." He received a smirk from Hermione, one that felt out of place.

"We have an… Interesting helper for that. Which is why we took the time to… Fundraise with Mr. Malfoy. Don't worry, if we need the funds, we'll find someone who deserves to be… Asked." The way she said it felt like she was trying to gloss over the fact it was basically stealing.

The twins looked at one another before looking at the girls. "Eh, what the hell. Why not go for it, eh Fred?"

"Right you are, George." The other twin smiled and held out a hand to the girls. "Name's Fred Weasley. This here is George. Ronald here is our kid brother, and I doubt Mum will be glad to hear we joined a… What is this group again? A club?"

Alice took Fred's hand while Hermione took George's. "We are an association of people who look out for humanity and the little man, no matter who it is. Pureblood, Muggleborn, or hell, even the people who can't use magic. Any being that is being treated unfairly can come to the association for assistance. But not only them!" Alice stood, arms crossed in pride. "Samurai from Japan fight for those who are allies! Anywho stand against one of us will stand against us all! Soon, we will try to not only help students, but the kids outside the school as well!" Fred and George looked at one another at this speech from the Girl-Who-Lived, and sighed.

"Did you plan that out for potential recruits?" One asked, as the other tried to stop himself from laughing.

"I did! And I am proud of it!" She smiled, getting chuckles from everyone in the compartment. "... Oh sod off, the lot of you! I did my best." She sat down as Hermione patted her arm.

"So… Neville. Ron. Would you like to join?" The Godslayer turned towards the two others that sat in silence. Neville looked in shock at Alice, the conviction in her words shocking him. It was odd, seeing a girl think not only for the people she would be housed with, but everyone. Ron just watched in confusion, wondering how the hell the Girl-Who-Lived just recruited his older, prank crazy brothers to her side and took down Malfoy and stole from him.

Only Neville nodded as they felt the train slowly come to a stop, and the twins flashed a smirk at their new Association members. "See you round, Alice! Hermione!" They walked out first, while the other four gathered their things and exited the train.

* * *

Enoch sighed at the children entering the school. He was glad the Lord had given him the chance to guide these members whom would herald in the New Millennium of Order He desired, but seeing the Filth that clung to them, that they carried into this place… It disgusted him. These children should learn the Lord's Glory, praise Him and never be swayed by Lucifer and his minions.

But they were. And it saddened the Archangel of the Lord. He was glad Sister Gabby was beside him, standing as the children finally came to a stop before the two. He asked Dumbledore to meet the children, to see their Messiah for himself. The old man had agreed, so long as he spoke to him after the Feast. The Archangel had agreed without hesitation, as this Messiah… The Lord's Chariot would come with him when the time was right!

"Welcome, children, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am sure you are all excited for this year, and I know I will be glad to teach you, as will Sister Gabby." He motioned to the woman to his right, who bowed to the students. "My name is Enoch, and I shall lead you to the Feast. But before then… We shall have the Sorting." He never spoke too loud, always able to speak over the children's din and reach them all.

But, as he was about to turn, two beings met his eye. A young girl with black hair in a ponytail and emerald green eyes and a scar above her eye in the shape of a lightning bolt. It appeared the power of a demon came from her, and the Herald Class being felt anger come over him for a moment. But… He noticed the scar. The scar was a sign of reflecting a spell with a repercussion. And in the shape the Messiah was stated to have. Then… Then what… The Angel felt his eyes widen for a moment as it hit him. The boy they expected was a girl. It was an odd experience, to finally have the wrong information from a Lord who was always right before.

And it filled him with regret that He would find out in such a way. Shaking his head, he looked at the other, a young girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She seemed so plain, so unremarkable that the Archangel found it odd he looked at her. But if he did, it must mean something, right? With a sigh, he turned and walked into the Great Hall, walking right for the old human in the middle of the teacher's table.

"I ask to have words with you, Dumbledore, after the Sorting is done." Enoch calmly spoke, eyes watching the old man as the children came into the hall. While the Headmaster nodded, the Archangel knew that he wouldn't be persuading the Messiah easily. They expected a boy, a young man who would fight the Dark and be emboldened by Light.

He never expected the Lord, all perfect and all knowing, to be wrong. But it seemed like it was. He sighed as he sat, watching the Messiah closely. He needed to. Had to. And as the Sorting began, he simply watched her, ignoring every other student that was placed in one of the four houses of Hogwarts. And then… The name was spoken.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall spoke up, and everyone began to speak. The great Boy-Who-Lived was here?! This was great! They looked around, and some were very confused to see a young girl, long black hair in a ponytail, walk forward and sat on the stool.

"Miss… We need Harry Potter. Not you." Dumbledore smiled, eye twinkling as he looked at Hagrid. The large Gamemaster never told him what happened with Mr. Potter, Enoch thought as he stood.

"Indeed. We do need him. Are you, perhaps, a sister?" The HEadmaster looked at him in question, and the girl looked at him calmly, smiling.

"Nope. I'm Alice Potter. Sorry for the screw up, sir, but I'm a girl. Not a guy." She stood and bowed to the old man, and pandemonium broke out. Children were demanding what she meant, the teachers were demanding to know why they messed her gender up, and Gabby simply looked at Enoch, wondering what this all meant.

" **QUIET!** " Every child, teacher, and ghost in the hall stopped and looked at Enoch, who was brushing his clothes down. "Now that your attention has been gotten, I must ask… Did your parents mess up your gender?"

"Yes." Was the girl's simple answer. Enoch wanted to ask how, but the souls of her parents were gone, and as he stepped for her, he noted how she watched him carefully. It was like being watched by an animal, one trapped by a cage.

"Forgive me, but allow me to look into your scar… The memories might be etched within, if truth is what you speak." He brought a hand closer to the scar, and touched it. He flinched upon touching it, and he realized just what he was dealing with then. A dark energy laid within it, and that's why it formed. The memories in it were of that night on Halloween, and Enoch found himself stepping back and kneeling before her.

"Apologies, Lady Potter. The scar tells truth. You were Harry Potter, but they messed up. Alice Potter… Welcome to Hogwarts." He looked up and smiled softly, which she returned, no longer seeming like an animal.

* * *

It took every ounce of training the Samurai had ever gained not to attack Enoch. She could tell the Order in him, the Light surrounding him was intense and very clear. His power, if compared to a normal demon, was next to unstoppable. Level wise, she was outclassed, outmatched in every way, and unable to really combat him. Lightning might be his weakness, but she could tell it would be a long battle if she wanted to win, and a short one if he went all out.

It scared her when he stepped forward, touching her scar. She could feel pain, and he didn't seem to notice it when he knelt down and realized she wasn't lying about her name. She smiled and looked at the hat being placed on her head, and felt something enter into her.

" _Well… This is a surprise. A Samurai… Of Mikado?_ " She panicked inwardly, not seeing herself in the Great Hall, but now in a part of Naraku. Where the Minotaur once stood proud and ready to murder her now sat a hat. The hat she saw before, that picked her fellow student's houses for the next seven years and smiled at her. It was odd to see a hat smile, and even odder to see it laugh as it looked at her. " _I've never been in a place like this whenever I enter a student's mind. Usually I get right to the memories, but this? This is a labyrinth if I've ever seen one!_ "

"How… Are you in my head?" She asked, kneeling before the hat.

" _Simple. The Founders charmed me so much I can look into a student's mind, seeing every memory to find out where to put them. Sure you can suggest what to do… But I want talk a bit. Never got to see a place like this._ " She couldn't stop the hat as it jumped onto her head and smiled again. " _Now, mind showing me around this place? It'll be good to talk to someone when I can't leave._ "

"Wait what?" She looked at it and it motioned behind her, and in an instant, she found out why.

Her mind made a Domain. A damned Demon's Domain was in her mind! "This is impossible!"

" _Not impossible. I wouldn't expect much to pass outside. After all… Your mind isn't the same as theirs._ " She frowned at it before it laughed. " _Come now. If the Dark Magic I'm feeling from there is right… Your '_ _ **Domain**_ ' _should be an easy thing to deal with, no?_ "

For once, the Samurai of Mikado, the Star of Hope, and Liberator of Tokyo wanted to punch herself in the face.


End file.
